vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Quetzalcoatl)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Chaldea. She appears as a member of the Three Goddess Alliance during the seventh singularity, Babylonia. In addition, she also serves a critical role during Ishtar's Dead Heat Summer Race. Rider's True Name is Quetzalcoatl, one of the supreme existences in the Aztec mythology and the Aztec god of life, good, war, harvest, civilization, culture, wind, rain, the morning star and in some legends the Sun. She was once regarded as the same good God as Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, the embodiment of the Morning Star and the Mayan God Kukulkan, who brought prosperity to the people by bestowing them with great knowledge, while loving everyone. But that brought the resentment of the god Tezcatlipoca, who defeated and destroyed her in single combat after, due to Quetzalcoatl getting drunk before the battle, leaving only a Prophecy behind her return. It is said that she took off to Venus after her body was destroyed. Although originally a Male Deity, he has instead materialized as a female, due to Quetzalcoatl having a female vessel in the past. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Quetzalcoatl, and with Xiuhcoatl. Unknown with Piedra del Sol | 2-A, higher with Piedra del Sol | 2-A Name: Rider, Quetzalcoatl, Feathered Serpent, the Wind of Mesoamerica, the Great Firebird of the Sun Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female, Male in her True Form Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-Class Servant, God, Divine Spirit, Bunrei Powers and Abilities: |-|Servant=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Animal Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Master Swordswoman and Shield Wielder, and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can use essentially any skill with high proficiency, Invulnerability with Feathered Serpent (Is completely invulnerable against those of Good alignment), Summoning (Can summon a Phantasmal Species named after her that can fly, and when performing its true name release, Quetzalcoatl is able to manipulate and create massive thunderstorms), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Power Nullification with Xiuhcoatl (The flames generated by this Noble Phantasm prevents the target(s) from releasing their own Noble Phantasms before throwing them into the air with a tornado and pile-driving them back to the ground), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Servant Physiology, Acausality (Type 1), Reality Warping through her Authority (Allows for Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and other abilities), Resistance to BFR, Biological Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Her Goddess Divine Core skill preserves the "absoluteness" of her mind and body), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Capable of resisting Authority due to having Authority of her own), Becomes more powerful when facing foes with Divine or Monstrous natures, allowing her to easily disrupt Ishtar's ritual and destroy the latter's recreated Gugalanna |-|Babylonia & True Form=All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 8, Gods can only die after all who remember them are gone) Attack Potency: Island level (Is noted to be a particularly powerful Servant, and should be comparable to Saber). Higher with Quetzalcoatl (As a Divine Beast it should be comparable to Ozymandias’ Sphinxes), and with Xiuhcoatl (Is officially classified as an A-Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, making it stronger than Wu Xing Shan. Destroyed Ishtar's new Gugalanna, although it was incomplete). Unknown with Piedra del Sol | Multiverse level+ (Was considered the strongest of the Three Goddess Alliance, making her superior to Gorgon and Ereshkigal. Was able to fight Kingu who possessed the body of Enkidu, without any problems. Claims to be able to headlock any monster or divinity if she put her mind to it), higher with Piedra del Sol (Is her strongest attack and utilizes a portion of her Sun God Authority) | Multiverse level+ (As an Avatar of the Sun and a Divine Spirit of great class, Quetzalcoatl is potentially as powerful as other major Divine Spirits like Amaterasu and her Authority is on par with Ishtar's) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to most other Servants) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Kingu, who was using Enkidu's original body as well as posing a serious threat to Gilgamesh when he was alive) | Massively FTL+ (Should be far superior to his bunrei counterpart), possibly higher (High-Class Divine Spirits are unaffected by and exist outside of the flow of time) Lifting Strength: Class T (Utilized Xiuhcoatl to piledrive Gugalanna, which was at least as large as a mountain) Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Xiuhcoatl | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Island level | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with her Macana, tens of meters with Xiuhcoatl, several kilometers with Piedra del Sol and her Weather Manipulation Authority. Likely at least Planetary with her Sun God Authority. Standard Equipment: Her Macana, and a shield Intelligence: As the Aztec god of life, harvest, civilization, culture, wind, rain, the morning star, and the Sun, Quetzalcoatl is incredibly wise, having gifted the Aztecs with great knowledge and brought prosperity to their empire during her reign. As a god of war-like people, she is also an incredibly gifted warrior, having battled her arch enemy, the god Tezcatlipoca, numerous times. She possesses great skill in the use of the Macana and shield in combat, in addition she is also a master at hand to hand combat and lucha libre wrestling, boasting that she is able to headlock any deity or monster if she put her mind to it. However, her Lucha obsession is a double-edged sword in that it can be used to manipulate her and possibly sway her to her foes' side if she is sufficiently impressed by their passion and skill in Lucha. Weaknesses: Using Piedra del Sol is incredibly mana intensive and thus exhausting for Quetzalcoatl, potentially killing her if she's already heavily weakened. She's obsessed with Lucha Libre and can be swayed by performing incredibly impressive Lucha Libre maneuvers in her presence. Cannot use her Authority in her Servant form without harming and straining herself. When summoned as a Servant, her Feathered Serpent ability is noticeably weaker.| None notable in her True Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a God, Quetzalcoatl possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, manipulation of concepts they embody, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Quetzalcoatl cannot utilize her Authorities without harming and straining herself. Feathered Serpent: An ability that renders Quetzcoatl completely invulnerable against those of good alignment, due to a paradox caused by her status as Good Goddess that's at the pinnacle of goodness. However when summoned Quetzalcoatl is summoned as a Servant its effects are noticeably weaker. Noble Phantasms Xiuhcoatl FGO.gif|Xihucoatl Ultime_Tope_Petada_Part_1.gif|Ultimo Tope Patada Ultime_Tope_Petada_Part_2.gif Quetzalcoatl's_Quetzalcoatl.png|Quetzalcoatl: Winged Serpent Piedra_Del_Sol.png|Piedra Del Sol Piedra_de_Sol_Anime_Part_1.gif|Piedro de Sol Activation Piedra_de_Sol_Anime_Part_2.gif Xiuhcoatl: O Flame, Burn the Gods Themselves: The second coming of the flames Quetzalcoatl used to burn down her temple to keep its priceless artifacts out of the hands of the evil god Tezcatlipoca. The flames envelop the surroundings, and enemies caught in them are temporarily prevented from invoking the True Name release of their Noble Phantasms. However, Quetzalcoatl's newfound love of Lucha Libre has converted it into a flaming high-flying wrestling maneuver, where she spins the target in the air with a tornado before pile-driving them into the ground. Alternatively, she might kick her opponent as opposed to pile-driving them into the ground, with force compared to a powerful meteor strike. Alternatively, she may come down from the sky like a flaming meteor equivalent to the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs and "killed the Earth" in a move she calls "Ultimo Tope Patada". Quetzalcoatl: Winged Serpent: The Noble Phantasm that qualifies Quetzalcoatl for the Rider class, she summons a Phantasmal Species on the Phantasmal to Divine Class, like Ozymandias' Divine Beast Sphinxes. It resembles the Quetzalcoatlus pterosaur, the largest flying animal of all time, Quetzalcoatl rides it as a mount in and out of combat, as an enabler for her wrestling moves, and for additional assistance during combat. If she invokes its True Name while mounting, Quetzalcoatl is able to utilize her Authority to bring about massive downpours and thunderstorms at will. Piedra Del Sol: The Sun Stone: Quetzalcoatl's trump card, the Sun Stone of the Aztec Calendar, which is said to show the World's past and present. When activated it functions as a gate that drags out a portion of Quetzalcoatl’s Authority as a Sun God, allowing her to eradicate her foes with scorching heat and powerful solar winds that rampages over a large area. When used by Quetzalcoatl at half her divinity it was able to evaporate the Chaos Tide generated by Tiamat. This Noble Phantasm is also powerful enough to instantly vaporize Uruk if directed against it even when used in her weakened state. However, this incredible power makes this Noble Phantasm incredibly mana intensive and will leave Quetzalcoatl on the verge of death if used carelessly. Class Skills Riding: A skill that denotes one's ability to ride mounts, whether they be traditional mounts like horses, fantastical mounts like Phantasmal Beasts, or modern vehicles like cars. Due to her EX-Rank Riding, she is capable of riding virtually any kind of mount with incredible speed and dexterity, including Divine Beasts. Due to being a Dragon God, she is also capable of riding the Dragons. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Quetzalcoatl boasts a stellar A-Rank in this ability, nullifying virtually any magecraft known to the modern age, with only extremely powerful spells from the Age of Gods being powerful enough to affect her. Goddess' Divine Core: A skill that denotes Quetzalcoatl as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As a pure bunrei of the God Quetzalcoatl, she is given an EX-rank in this skill. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. As the fanatically worshipped god of the Aztecs that watched over them and ruled countries in different vessels, Quetzalcoatl boasts an A+ Rank in this skill. With her high rank she is so popular that it is almost a curse, allowing her to subtly manipulate the minds of others through her sheer charisma. Lucha Libre: A skill reflecting her newest passion. Through sheer dedication and diligence, Quetzalcoatl became a master of Lucha Libre in the blink of an eye, confounding her foes with her tremendous acrobatic skill while overwhelming them with rapid and powerful holds along with her existing martial skill as a goddess of a war-like people. Wisdom of the Benevolent God: A skill that was originally a kind of Authority, that has deteriorated into a skill due to her status as a bunrei. It represents the wisdom of having taught many people. It allows Quetzalcoatl to use nearly any other skill, save for skills unique to other heroes (i.e. Gawain's Numeral of the Saint), with A-rank proficiency, on top of allowing her to give these skills to other Servants. Depending on the amount of magical energy she has, she can even give them to other beings besides Servants. Key: Servant | Babylonia | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Teachers Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Warriors Category:Weather Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Animal Users